


Hello, Dean

by blueleaves_isi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueleaves_isi/pseuds/blueleaves_isi
Summary: Dean, Sam and Jack defeated god. Their lives could finally become good but someone is still missing...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10





	Hello, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey! this takes place after 15x19 but Jack doesn't become god. I am completely ignoring 15x20 because it was ridiculous! enjoy reading!

Dean’s life was slowly becoming better. They had finally killed Chuck, leaving their universe without a god, and so far there hadn’t been any consequences. And as much Dean wanted to be happy, now that he was finally free, he couldn’t stop thinking about Cas. His confession. His smile right before the Empty took him. His teary eyes as he pushed Dean away, saved him.

It’s been months. They had tried to get Cas back countless times. Once, they had managed to get Jack to the Empty but he was cast out only seconds later. The Empty didn’t want any of them near and since they saw no other ways to reach Cas they had eventually given up.

Groaning, Dean sat up on his bed, looking at the clock. It was well past noon but he had no motivation to get up until now. Usually, either Sam or Jack would wake him up in the morning and ask him to help with something. Never anything urgent but Dean was thankful to have a reason to wake up. For the past dew days however, Sam and Eileen had taken Jack on a trip. Sam had asked Dean to come but he had declined, telling Sam he’d be looking for a job while they were gone. He hadn’t done that yet but he still had some more days before they would return.

For now, all Dean could think about was Cas. As his mind wandered from old memories to Cas’ death once again, Dean jumped to his feet. If he thought about Cas’ eyes filled with tears any more, he feared he would go crazy.  
So, he made his way to the kitchen, checking the fridge. Dean sighed, seeing barely any food. He would have to go grocery shopping. Just the thought of that made him tired again and for a moment he wanted nothing more than getting back to sleep. He sighed again, knowing that if he didn’t distract himself with something, he would just think about Cas again. Cas with his beautiful blue eyes, saying goodbye to him.

Dean shook his head as he took some eggs and bacon out of the fridge. He would just quickly eat something and then go grocery shopping. Putting the eggs and fried bacon on a plate, Dean went to sit down at the table. Sam had left a newspaper there and Dean flipped through it, reading some of the articles.

As he just finished eating, Dean heard the door to the bunker open and close again. He frowned slightly. Sam said they wouldn’t be back for a few more days and no one else had said something about coming over. His frown deepened as he slowly started walking towards the map room. On his way, Dean heard steps walking down the stairs. Oddly familiar steps.

Dean froze, his thoughts spinning. Cas? It couldn’t be. Dean wanted to keep on walking but his legs resisted. He had build up his hopes already so if there was anyone other than Cas in the bunker now, Dean didn’t know how he would handle that. Glancing backwards, he longed to be in his bed, sleeping through whatever was happening right now.

“Is anyone home?”

Dean heard, his eyes widening for the fraction of a second before he started running. He reached the door to the map room and saw him.

“Cas”

Dean’s voice was weak, almost a whisper but Cas heard him. He turned towards Dean. And he smiled. It was a different smile from when they said goodbye. It seemed filled with relief and when Cas took a step towards Dean, Dean knew he couldn’t hold in what he felt any longer. And he knew he didn’t have to.

He ran to Cas and hugged him, more tightly than ever before. It took Cas a second to react but when he hugged back, his hands softly on Dean’s back, Dean gave in to his tears. He cried against Cas’ shoulder, not being able to stop as Cas simply help him. They stayed like this for a while, both not wanting to let go.

Minutes passed until Dean pulled back, wanting to see Cas. He looked the same as he always did, his bright blue eyes looking at Dean, full with happiness. Cas lifted his hand to Dean’s face, carefully wiping the last few of his tears away with his thumb.

“Hello, Dean”

Cas’ voice sounded soft, making Dean want to hear more of it. And Dean smiled, knowing he could finally be happy from now on.

“I love you too”

Dean said as his hand wandered to the back of Cas’ neck, pulling him close. And for a long second, they stood like this, their faces only inches apart, looking at each other. Then, with a smile, they finally closed the gap between them.


End file.
